


You're My Only Hope

by anoceanmonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoceanmonster/pseuds/anoceanmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouldn’t you be in training?” Gerard asks softly as he finally opens his eyes, finding bright and mischievous hazel ones just inches from his own. It was one of the first things about Frankeno that mesmerised Gerard, his ever so expressive eyes. He saw them for the first time only a year ago and yet sometimes it feels like they’ve been watching over him his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



The city below is alive with lights and Senator Gerard-I Way watches them with less awe than he once had done so, back when he was much younger. It’s still an impressive sight, this he will never be one to deny, but the magic he used to feel he fears is almost gone. This place, this city, this planet feels a lot more like a prison than when he had first arrived all those years ago and so what he used to find captivating now just simply saddens him. When he had first come to the city as a boy there had been so much excitement within him that he could barely breathe. He could feel the heat from every light in every building and the air around him thrummed with vibrations so strong he could almost reach out and touch them. Back then, this place had been a place of wonder and light and the tall buildings stretching towards the stars had seemed a lot less like prison bars (as they did now) and more like shining beacons of hope, just for him. 

Now he’s not sure which is the delusion and what is truth. All he knows is that the worlds around him are starting to crumble, and he’s supposed to be one of the people who will decide what to do next. There are thousands of people across the galaxy needing him to make the right choice, say that right things to the right people and help bring a brutal war to close. It’s a decision he does not face alone and yet he feels like he bears the burden as just one single person. Looking up to the stars Gerard sighs and closes his eyes, feeling the cool breeze of late evening prickle at his skin. He loses himself in it for a moment, letting The Force move him in whichever way it chooses, wondering if perhaps it will offer him some guidance…Not tonight, it seems. 

Gerard tries not to feel too disappointed. He never has felt that much of a strong connection with The Force, even though he’s always been positive its there. It must be as its apparently been deciding his fate since before he was born, or so that’s what he was told by the Jedi who took him from his war ravaged planet all those years ago. 

Its strange, he thinks, what he remembers about that day and what he does not. He doesn’t remember the face of the Jedi warrior who took him and his brother to safety or much of what they were told, yet he remembers being completely fascinated with his robe. The long lashing of dark brown material captivated a young Gerard, for some reason, and he remembers clinging to it tightly as he and his brother were lead deeper in to the belly of the ship. It was the first time Gerard had ever been on one, yet he doesn’t remember much of what it looked like. It wasn’t until after the first war that Gerard was able to study and appreciate space ships for what they really were. 

The trickling sound of the water feature just to Gerard’s left does nothing to mask the sound of feet landing on his balcony. Gerard doesn’t open his eyes, not yet, just listens to the gentle babbling of the water and the sound of robes flapping to rest again, like wings against the wind. 

“Shouldn’t you be in training?” Gerard asks softly as he finally opens his eyes, finding bright and mischievous hazel ones just inches from his own. It was one of the first things about Frankeno that mesmerised Gerard, his ever so expressive eyes. He saw them for the first time only a year ago and yet sometimes it feels like they’ve been watching over him his whole life. 

Frankeno’s smile quickly matches his eyes and his hands come to rest on his own waist. “Probably,” he replies. 

“Won’t they come looking for you?” Gerard questions, briefly concerned. 

“Definitely,” Frankeno nods, but his eyes as well as his face are still smiling, and he shows no ounce of concern. “Master Yoda probably knows by now, don’t you think?” 

Gerard takes a deep breath and a step back. “I doubt there is much he doesn’t know.” 

“On the contrary,” Frankeno says, following Gerard’s step until they’re almost nose to nose again, “Master Yoda says he learns new things every day.” 

“And what about when he learns of this?” Gerard asks, gesturing a hand between them. Frankeno catches the hand and presses it, palm flat against his chest, right over his heart so Gerard can feel it thrumming away inside of him. 

“I don’t care,” Frankeno answers, “as long as I keep being with you.” 

Gerard brings his other hand to settle in to Frankeno’s dark hair and whispers, “Frank.” Frankeno shivers. Whenever Gerard says that, calls him that little name that’s just for the two of them, its got more of a hold on him than The Force. He brings Gerard’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles one by one. 

“It’s getting cold, Senator,” Frank says softly. “Lets go inside.” 

Allowing himself to be lead, Gerard finds himself pulled back in to his room. The balcony door glides silently closed behind them as the lamps in the room light themselves with a dim glow. Frank’s been in this room so many times before he knows how to weave his way through what little furniture there is until they get to the foot of the obscenely large bed with the Council’s emblem hanging overhead. He squeezes Gerard’s hand softly and Gerard is unaware of when their fingers had entwined together, though he finds himself grateful for it. 

“Will you still be here in the morning?” Gerard asks even though he knows full well what the answer will be. Frank gives him a sad but kind smile and brings Gerard’s hand to his lips to kiss it again. 

“I’ll be here tonight,” he says honestly and pulls Gerard in to a long and wanting kiss that’s fingers in dark hair and words on tongues so desperate to be said. Gerard buries his hands in Frank’s warm robes, the feel of them comforts him along with Frank’s own easing scent. He pushes thoughts of tomorrow deeper in to the depths of his mind and focuses on the way Frank’s lips caress his. 

If tonight is all he gets, then that’s what he will take. For now.


End file.
